


О бедном маленьком герое

by mara333



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, Crack, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:16:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2196690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mara333/pseuds/mara333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дженсен ОЧЕНЬ особенный мужчина</p>
            </blockquote>





	О бедном маленьком герое

*1*

\- Кис-кис-кис, - пробормотал Джаред в темноту под диваном.

\- Ты бы ему ещё посвистел, - буркнул Дженсен.

\- А как ты его подзываешь? - Джаред плюхнулся на пол, опершись спиной о диван.

\- Никак. Он ещё ни разу не убегал.

\- Только не говори, что я его напугал. Раньше ему всё нравилось.

\- Может, он от перевозбуждения? Уж слишком красочно ты расписывал, какие фокусы научился выделывать языком.

Они помолчали. Сидеть голым задом на паркете было сомнительным удовольствием, и Джаред встал на четвереньки, предпринимая новую попытку.

\- Малыш, иди сюда, я купил классные презервативы с усиками.

\- Чего? – Дженсен тихо засмеялся.

Джаред повернул к нему покрасневшее лицо.

\- Ну, моя бывшая всегда покупалась на уловки с новыми шмотками.

\- Ты что, только что сравнил его с бабой? Молодец, Джей, теперь мы его вообще хрен выманим, - Дженсен сел на диван, не обращая внимания, что его нога почти касается плеча Джареда, вновь наклонившегося почти к самому полу. При этом он сильно прогнулся в пояснице, оттопыривая зад, и Дженсен вдруг нашёл их положение не таким уж плохим.

\- А хочешь конфетку? Или молочка? О, у нас есть совершенно обалденная смазка с клубничным вкусом! Вылезай, а? – вещал Джаред под диван, а Дженсен чуть подвинулся, перебросил ногу через Джареда так, чтобы его приподнятый упругий зад оказался как раз перед глазами. Кровь быстрее побежала по венам, заставляя дыхание сбиваться, и Дженсен захотел вот прямо сейчас, немедленно, оказаться в Джареде.

\- О, я вижу движение, - радостно прошептал Джаред, а Дженсен закрыл глаза, представляя, как классно было бы сейчас вбиваться во влажную тесноту. Он так старательно об этом думал, что в какой-то миг даже почувствовал, как член приятно обволакивает теплом. Снизу об диван что-то стукнулось, и Джаред застонал, но точно не от боли. Дженсен открыл глаза и забыл вдохнуть: Джаред старательно подмахивал орудующему в его заду члену, забыв вытащить голову из-под дивана.

\- Дже-енс… запомни: клубничная смазка… О-о-о!

 

*2*

Дженсен до последнего надеялся, что всё разрешится само. Понимал, что это глупо, но всё равно верил, что объясняться с Джаредом не придётся. Он даже хотел поговорить с Сэрой, чтобы их плановые выходные отменили; Джареду он был озвучил ту причину, что так в конце следующей недели у них будет вдвое больше времени наедине. Сэра же, как на зло, весь день не выходила из административного трейлера и не отвечала на звонки, что сводило на нет шансы увильнуть. Но даже тот факт, что в голове начальства, похоже, рождались новые дикие идеи, не напрягал Дженсена настолько, как всё приближающийся разговор с Джаредом.

\- Ну что, чувак, всё готово, - Джаред блеснул широкой улыбкой, - столик заказан, запасы смазки я пополнил - выходные пройдут с пользой.

Он довольно подмигнул, и Дженсен вздохнул, понимая, что дальше тянуть нет смысла.

\- Слушай, Джаред, тут такое дело...

\- Джаред, - перебили его, и к ним подошла Сэра с коробкой из-под пончиков в руках. Вид женщина имела усталый, но взгляд был подёрнут мечтательной дымкой. - Я хотела вернуть тебе...

Она со смущённой улыбкой протянула Джареду коробку, торопливо говоря, словно в оправдание:

\- Нашла утром на пороге твоего трейлера, да всё не было времени отдать. Он лежал там такой одинокий... просто не смогла пройти мимо.

Сэра игриво повела бровью, и Дженсен почувствовал холодок дурного предчувствия. Джаред, с выражением полного недоумения, поднял картонную крышку и изменился в лице. На подстилке из шёлкового шарфика лежал покрасневший, жалко сморщенный член. Дженсен почувствовал, как щёки полыхнули, и поспешно захлопнул крышку, прижимая коробку к груди.

\- Вообще-то, это моё.

Игривость с Сэры как рукой сняло, она растерянно переводила взгляд с одного мужчины на другого.

\- Но как же?.. Джаред...

\- Спасибо, - буркнул Дженсен, утягивая всё ещё обалдевшего напарника в укромный уголок. Джаред смотрел почти так же растерянно, как Сэра, и Дженсен решил, что дальше тянуть с объяснениями нельзя. - Он, наверное, слишком соскучился: у нас же друг на друга вообще времени не было в последние недели. Чёртов график.

Джаред вдруг скривился.

\- Она его что?..

Дженсен заглянул в коробку и вздохнул.

\- Похоже на то.

\- Фу, бля, - Джаред скривился ещё сильнее. - Извини, старик, но смазка нам не пригодится.

Он тоже заглянул в коробку и старательно закрыл крышку.

\- До-олго.

 

*3*

Дженсену сносило крышу. Ощущений было слишком много: дразнящие поглаживания языка Джареда, теснота его зада и шелковистые прикосновения собственного же члена. Дженсен чуть сдвинулся, позволяя отпочковавшемуся члену сильнее вбиваться в растянутое до предела отверстие, и сосредоточился на том, что выделывал рот Джареда с членом, отделившимся самым первым. После третьего оргазма Джаред уже не стонал, а только судорожно всхлипывал, но старался всё с тем же энтузиазмом. По телу Дженсена прошла сладкая дрожь: один из членов кончил, и Джаред смог проговорить:

\- Дженс… давай уже…

Дженсен снова принялся ритмично двигаться, приговаривая:

\- Я же… предупреждал… никакого… арахисового… масла…

Джаред в ответ только замычал, уткнувшись лицом в подушку, когда оба орудовавших в его заду члена кончили одновременно. Дженсен отодвинулся от партнёра и упал на спину, боковым зрением замечая, как Джаред переворачивается лицом вверх.

\- Чувак, лучше бы у тебя была аллергия, как у всех нормальных людей.

\- А я и думал, что это просто аллергия, родители никогда не рассказывали мне о таких последствиях.

Джаред повернул к нему лицо и засмеялся.

\- Хотел бы я услышать эту беседу.

Дженсен усмехнулся, и ещё пару минут они лежали в тишине.

\- Слушай, а сколько длится эффект?

\- Не знаю. Может… - он не успел договорить, чувствуя шевеление в паху. – Кажется, ещё не конец.

Его член сжался, самовольно повернулся, устраиваясь в паховой складке, резко выпрямился и скатился по ноге на постель, отпочковавшись. В паху несколько секунд было ровно, но кожа натянулась, постепенно истончаясь на набухающем бугорке, и послушно собралась складочками на новоявленном члене, который тут же стал увеличиваться. Дженсен пару секунд смотрел на свой новенький эрегированный член, а потом перевёл взгляд на Джареда. Тот помотал головой, так и не оторвав её от постели.

\- Нет. С этим справляйся сам, - он накрыл лицо подушкой, чувствуя, как у ноги шевелится один из членов, видимо, тоже наливающийся силой.

Дженсен тихо засмеялся и, погладив партнёра по бедру, подумал, что некоторые запреты существуют, чтобы их нарушать.

 

*4*

Дженсен осторожно поставил коробочку на полку в прихожей, повесил ключи на место, разулся и, вновь осторожно прижав ношу к груди, вошел в гостиную.

\- Джаред?

В кухне что-то грохнулось на пол, издав металлический звон, потом шлепнулось что-то мягкое, голосом Джаред тихо ругнулись, и, наконец, сам Джаред появился в дверях, старательно пряча за спиной выпачканные по локоть в муке руки.

\- Дженс, привет! Ты чего так рано, сказал же, прилетишь вечером? Я собирался тебя в аэропорту встретить.

\- А руки почему в муке?

Джаред дернулся, потом посмотрел на ладони, словно впервые их видел, и покраснел.

\- Сюрприз, - он улыбнулся, и Дженсен понял, что очередная попытка испечь кексы провалилась.

\- Ладно, я потом помогу. У меня новость, - Дженсен сел на диван, аккуратно поставив коробочку на колени.

\- Хорошая? – Джаред тут же бухнулся рядом, и Дженсен торопливо придержал коробочку, чтобы не упала.

\- Ну-у… думаю, да. Помнишь, я говорил, что у меня кое-какие планы на хиатус?

\- Еще бы, ты так и не разрешил к тебе приехать, - Джаред состроил жалобную физиономию, но, видя, что партнер не ведет и бровью, успокоился. – И что?

\- В общем, я сделал операцию.

\- Чего?

\- Операцию, Джаред, косметическую.

Джаред внимательно осмотрел его лицо и, не заметив изменений, нахмурился.

\- Какую еще операцию?

\- Вот, - Дженсен протянул ему так тщательно оберегаемую коробочку.

Джаред недоуменно посмотрел на партнера, открыл подарок и нахмурился сильнее.

\- Не понял. У нас ведь, вроде, еще месяц был в запасе?

\- Все, больше никаких подсчетов, - Дженсен смущенно улыбнулся.

\- Ты что?! – Джаред, не глядя сунул коробочку за спину и потянулся к ширинке Дженсена, толкая того в грудь, чтобы облегчить доступ. Рванул молнию, сунул в штаны руку, щупая прямо сквозь трусы. Дженсен тихо засмеялся. – Что за шуточки?

\- Дурень, - Дженсен сел прямо и притянул друга к себе за шею, прижимаясь лбом к его лбу. – Больше никаких циклов, и можно без опаски есть арахисовое масло. А это, - Дженсен указал взглядом за спину Джареду, - последний беглец. Сдаю тебе в знак капитуляции.

Глаза Джареда распахнулись так широко, что Дженсен снова засмеялся.

\- Что, в любое время?

\- Да хоть круглосуточно, - он усмехнулся и тут же оказался опрокинут на подлокотник дивана и прижат Джаредом.

\- Ты сам это сказал, - прошептал тот и крепко поцеловал Дженсена. Потом чуть отодвинулся, внимательно посмотрел на партнера, что-то обдумывая, и выдал: - А второй я буду возить с собой на хиатус.


End file.
